So wrong, yet so right
by Guitarsoloist96
Summary: When Benny messes with Ethan, he gets more than he bargained for. EthanxBenny oneshot


**This is just another one-shot I've been thinking about for a while. I just had to get it out. I also decided to write this one in Benny's POV to give you guys an overall way of how I think Benny is a little !**

**Pairing:** _Ethan/Benny_

**Published: **_August 26, 2011_

**Title: **_So wrong, yet so right_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of My Babysitter's a Vampire nor do I own the poem at the end of this oneshot.

**WARNING: **There is a little bit of slash in this part. It's not super bad I guess but I will rate it T just for safety. :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Benny's POV<span>_

"Pl_ease_?" I asked for the fifth time in a row. Keeping silent, Ethan narrowed his eyes and kept his gaze on the lines of the paper sitting in front of him. I frowned a little and tried again but to no prevail.

I finally gave up to the thought of '_what's the use? He's not going to change his mind_.' That was Ethan for you. Whenever he made up his mind, he kept to it. No changing. Another reason to keep pestering him about it. It wasn't like I enjoyed annoying him. No, I hated it when he was mad at me. But it was a matter of trying to get him to loosen up a bit. To be a little less agitated whenever ideas were brought up.

But it wasn't like he was willing to give up his stubborn attitude.

I sighed impatiently and bit the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood. Why was he being so obstinate?

I blinked. _Wow, I guess reading books_ does_ improve your grammar._ Ethan was totally right about that. Just the other day he had been going on about how I should at least read a book for once after I had teased him about his reading-habit. So, just for the heck of it and for his sake, I gave it a try. And boy was he right about the grammar. _Man, I need to start reading more comics before I start talking off like some old, English teacher._

Shaking me head clear of my wandering thoughts, I stared down at my best friend and carefully watched him. Still, he ignored my intense gaze and continued on with his algebra homework. I was about to give up on pestering him when a thought popped into my head. A sly smile made its way onto my lips. _Gee, why didn't I think of this like ten minutes ago?_

I shrugged and pretended to back away from his desk, causing him to raise an eyebrow. I sighed, "Fine, fine. I guess you made up your mind. Maybe you're right, though. Maybe swimming _is_ a dangerous sport. I guess we can try something a little less extreme…like _sowing_. I mean, that's safe, right? Sure, you get the occasional finger prick but come on, I bet it's a little fun." Okay, maybe I was being a little _to_ heavy on sarcasm but hey, I'm desperate here.

This caused him to clench his jaw together and I could see from the corner of my eyes that he rolled his eyes. I held in a laugh. Perfect. He was falling for it.

I let out a dramatic sigh and backed away behind him until he couldn't see me. I peered slowly over the top of his head and down at the paper. He wasn't clutching it, that was a good sign. An easy target.

I then began to hum and rather loudly should I say. Not the occasional shy little hum. No, this was the loud and obnoxious _shut it before I make you_ hum that drove you just a _little_ crazy. I knew for a fact that whenever I hummed incisively like this, Ethan got annoyed. It was the perfect distraction. I could already see him tightening his hold on the pencil.

As I hummed louder, I slowly stepped closer to him until I was able to make a plan of how I would snatch the paper.

I waited a couple seconds before I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath. That's when I took the chance to quickly reach out and snatch the paper from the desk and back away.

Ethan's eyes snapped open and he quickly jumped up and spun around to glower at me. _Yeesh, talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed._ Ethan dropped the pencil from his hand and slowly but in a stalkerish kind of way came towards me.

"Benny." He said. A small shudder went through me as his voice was laced with irritation and impatience. Sure, I'd seen Ethan angry before. Heck, I've seen him cry like a child who'd just gotten a whipping from their father. But never have I ever seen him _this_ mad before. That's when I realized my mistake of messing with him. I furrowed my eyebrows together in thought. _Maybe I should rethink the whole _'humming to annoy'_ people thing after all._

"_Benny_." I snapped back to reality and noticed that I had been stepping back as he stepped closer. Ethan was fuming now and I widened my eyes.

"Yes?" I said in an innocent tone. As mad as he was, I couldn't help but notice how exciting it was to seem him like this. To see Ethan show his true colors around me and not have to be the shy, indecisive boy he was at school was a perk to being his best friend. But sometimes it could be a little…hectic and well, hard to deal with. But I was cool with that.

Ethan closed his eyes for a moment and quietly counted back from ten under his breath. Nobody else knew this, but Ethan had a small temper problem. I was the only one he was able to show it to, though.

He opened his eyes and the anger that burned there a couple of seconds ago seemed to have died down a little. But it was still there.

"Please give me back my paper. It's due Monday." He said in a hard tone. I knew I was playing on rocky grounds but I decided to test him. I pulled the paper behind my back and cocked my head to the side, my eyes glinting mischievously as I did so.

"I don't want to." I replied. My heart leaped a little when his jaw clenched again in frustration and he growled, "Benny, give. It. Back. _Now_." The last part was a warning, I knew that much. But I held my ground and shook my head.

I gave him a cheeky grin and said, "You want it, come and get it." before lunging for the door and bursting through it. As I ran down the hall and towards the staircase, I heard Ethan swear under his breath and come after me. This shocked me a little because I had never heard Ethan swear before. _Damn, I guess I do bring out his dark side_. This left me feeling a little giddy at the thought of me being the only one to bring out this side of Ethan.

I let out a small laugh as I stepped onto the last step and was about to turn toward the front door when I was suddenly tackled from behind.

I fell to the ground with an 'oof' and groaned when I felt Ethan grab my arms and jerk them behind my back. I felt him straddle my back with his legs and something about the contact caused me to get a little turned around. Thank goodness I was on my stomach instead of my back.

I felt him lean over me until his mouth was next to my ear, "Gotcha." he whispered. His cool breath trailed down my neck and caused me to shiver. Ethan ripped the paper from my hands and he let them go. I brought them up in front of me and tried to push myself into a sitting position when I noticed he hadn't gotten up.

Confused, I tried to turn over when I was shoved back onto the ground with force. It didn't hurt but I was still surprised at this. What was he doing?

"Um…Ethan, you have your paper now so what're you—" I was cut off when I felt his hands grip my hips roughly. Instantly, my cheeks burned like a fire and I felt my breath hitch. Seriously what was he doing?

He leaned over me again and this time, when he did, he ran a hand up from my hip to my neck and back down again. The mere action caused me to become aroused and I bit my lip to prevent myself from groaning.

"You're not getting away with this so easily." he said against the skin below my ear. This time, I let out an involuntary moan when he lifted a little bit of the back of my shirt and brought his hand up and down my back. Slowly, he gently dug his nails into my skin and dragged it down before bringing it back up again and pushed my shirt all the way up to my shoulder.

I couldn't help it. As he did these things, I couldn't help but feel that what we were doing was right. It felt so right yet at the same time so…_wrong_. I had never thought about Ethan like this before. Never really thinking of him as more of a best friend. But now that I thought about it…I actually_ liked_ the idea of being with him.

"Ethan…" I groaned when he kissed the back of my neck. That was when he flipped me over so I was now laying on my back under him. I stared up at him and felt myself become even harder from the look on his face. It read _'hungry'_. And I liked it.

He grabbed both my hands and pinned them above my head before leaning over me and brushing his lips against mine. A small groan came from both of us when he grinded himself against me. Somehow, the heat that radiated from both of us seemed to get us both to become hard. I threw my head back when he grinded harder and let out a gasp when he began to kiss my neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this…" he whispered against my skin. I panted softly when he quickly ripped off my shirt and began to run his hands up and down my chest.

"Mmm…how…long…?" I sighed when he kissed my collarbone. Ethan brought his lips back up to mine and roughly pressed them together. We both gasped and suddenly it felt like my body was yearning for him. I couldn't get enough.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rand my fingers through his dark hair. The feeling of the strands in between my fingers was just…amazing. It felt so soft.

Ethan pulled back and kissed my cheek then my neck, "Five years…" he murmured. I gave out a loud moan when he sucked on a patch of skin that sat where my shoulder and neck connected.

Five years? Ethan had been waiting for this for five years? _Wow. I really need to pay attention to things from now on._ I let out another groan when he pressed our lips together and we kissed passionately. I pushed against him harder and felt him grind hard against me.

Ethan then pulled back and we were both panting hard. He stared into my eyes and I searched his. Something in them caused me to think deeply. The way he was watching me made me feel…_loved_. Sure, there was a hint of lust in there but mostly…as I searched deeper into his eyes, I saw love. It was like something had ignited a passionate light in his eyes and they shone brightly as he gazed down at me. For a moment, for just a moment, it was like we were in our own little world. Nothing but the two of us. No one else, nothing else existed as we gazed deeply at each other.

We were brought back to reality when footsteps were heard coming downstairs and a feminine gasp erupting in the hallway.

We both jumped up and away from each other when we noticed it was only Sarah. She had a look of both joy and shock across her face. She squealed when we both blushed and I quickly snatched my shirt from off the ground and slipped it back on.

Sarah smiled happily, "I knew it. I _knew_ it! I knew you two liked each other!" she squealed again before turning around and heading back upstairs to tell Jane that everything was alright or something.

Silence enveloped us and I glanced up at Ethan, noticing a deep blush had formed on his cheeks. He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. Looking up, he gave me a sad look and looked away as if were ashamed.

I sighed and watched him curiously, "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He said nothing for a moment but then replied, "I was afraid."

I gave him a confused look, "Afraid of what?" Ethan then glanced up at me and his eyes were filled with tears. I instantly felt my heart lurch as a couple tears fell and in two strides, I was in front of him and cupped his cheeks.

I brushed the tears away with my thumbs and looked into his eyes. Ethan's lower lip began to tremble and he let out a sob, "I w-was afraid you w-would h-hate…h-h-hate m-me. Benny I'm so s-sorry I did that. I don't know w-what came over me. I-I didn't m-mean to—"

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. He let out a couple more sobs as we kissed but soon quieted down. I pulled away to look at him again and rested my forehead against his, "I could never hate you." I whispered in a reassuring tone.

With one last sob, Ethan threw his arms around my neck and our lips collided together. I let out a groan when he bit my bottom lip gently and I pushed him against the wall. As we kissed, I couldn't help but think about how much I did love him. I just didn't realize it until now.

I then kissed him with more passion and he moaned when I did. When we pulled back a couple seconds later, he whispered my name under his breath as if he were breathing it in. I kissed him one more time and savored the way his lips tasted against mine. They were the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I loved every moment of it.

As we held each other, something in the back of my mind was telling me that this was wrong. That our feelings would be a disgrace to our families.

But the only reply I could come up with was that if it was wrong…

…why did it feel so right?

The voice didn't say anything. Wanna know why?

Because I knew that it didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If It's So Wrong, Why Does It Feel So Right?<strong>_

By Susan Basile

Everyone say's it is wrong,

But I know it is right.

I can feel it in my blood,

You are the one.

Everyone talks,

It's not right,

They will never last

What they are doing

Is wrong.

I am going to prove

All of them wrong.

Every last one of them.

We will last forever

And a day.

You are the only right  
>choice I have made in<br>I don't even know  
>how long.<br>You have helped me  
>through so much.<br>More than you can  
>ever imagine.<p>

I confide in you.  
>I turn to.<br>You tought me  
>everything I know.<br>You tough me  
>how to see,<br>and smile,  
>and stand on my own.<br>I know you will  
>never let go.<br>No matter what  
>anyone says.<p>

You are my hero.  
>You wiped my tears,<br>and stood me up  
>when I fell.<br>Know there is only  
>one thing I can say.<p>

It feel's so right,  
>because it is right.<br>There is nothing wrong  
>with what is<br>happening.

You love me for who  
>I am,<br>Not for what people  
>make me out to be.<p>

No matter where  
>this <span>life takes<span> me,  
>I know you will always<br>be here,  
>standing right by my side.<br>No matter how fast  
>time may go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this turned out a bit slashier than I had intended but hey…whatev. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that. And if you didn't, I'm sorry. <strong>

**As for my other story, "The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants" I am kind of stuck on that story. Though it doesn't mean I'll stop writing it. I just have a little bit of writer's block. Which is probably why this oneshot didn't turn out as well as I had intended. At least I wrote it though, right? **

**Eh…**

**And again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION. Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
